


today will be better, i swear

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, dr3 spoilers, surprisingly a serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fuck the despair arc: a limited edition thursday special</p>
            </blockquote>





	today will be better, i swear

**Author's Note:**

> anyways i don't like mukuro's characterization in the anime so i fixed it

Her sister's words lay on her mind as she moved through the crowed airport. Why did Junko want her back in the city so suddenly? Usually, she at least informed Mukuro of what was going on.

_Maybe she just missed me?_

Mukuro doubted it, truthfully. Despite how close she was to her sister, Junko would never call her back all the way from Europe, strictly because she missed her.

But it was a nice thought to have.Oh, and there was Junko, sitting on top of a stack of luggage, and muttering to herself, all while scribbling in a notebook.

"Yes, one of the Despair Sisters."

She hated being called that.

"The smelly one, Mukuro Ikusaba."

_Thanks, sis._

Mukuro looked up at her sister, "Junko-chan, I'm glad you came to meet me, but what are you doing?"

Junko replied, "Oh, I'm talking 'narrator style.'"

"I-I see..." Mukuro said, an uneasy pit forming in her stomach. Junko didn't do this during the last time they'd met up, which meant that she had gotten  _incredibly bored_ since then.

Who knew what kind of destruction she'd wreaked since then?

_At least the world is still standing._

Junko grinned, and deepened her voice, "Thus did the event that would later plunge the world into despair, the most Despair Inducing Incident in Human History, quietly begin to move forwards. At that time, everyone had yet to realize this."

_Oh Junko-chan..._

Mukuro shook her head, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

-

They rolled along in a black limousine, Junko sipping something fizzy and blue, while Mukuro stuck to bottled water. They were silent for some time, aside from Junko's quiet murmurs, when suddenly, she raised her voice.

"Sis, do you have more freckles than when I last saw you?"

 _Oh, here we go again_.

This was the segway into Junko's favourite game, 'Attempt to Stab my Sister with the Nearest Sharp Object while Holding an Important Conversation.'

_Good thing I practiced my reflexes earlier._

"Oh, you think so?" Mukuro said, catching the handle of the icepick just before it hit her in the eye.

Junko continued attempting to stab Mukuro with the icepick, "I say you have more now, so of course you have more!"

Her stabs were getting quicker.

_Junko-chan, please._

"N-No," Mukuro choked out, praying she could move fast enough.

Junko grinned, "My vision level is 53,000!"

_I'd rather not die today, please._

Suddenly, Junko quit with the icepick, and pulled out a grenade from seemingly nowhere.

_Where do you get this crap?_

She pulled out the clip, and tossed the grenade towards Mukuro's feet. She kicked it up, and out the window, hearing it explode behind them.

_She's trying to taste the despair of murdering her sister with her own hands... She'll fall into despair if she kills me. No matter what, I can't let that happen! I... I have to stop her..._

Junko slumped back down on her seat, and held her nose, "Still, you sure do stink, sis! Are you even bathing?"

"I-I have been, " Mukuro said, uncomfortable folding her arms. She hadn't had time to shower that day, due to Junko calling her at one in the morning and demanding she return home.

Junko replied, "Then you've got some serious B.O."

Mukuro averted her eyes.

"That aside, why did you call me here so suddenly?" Mukuro asked, hoping she was hiding the trepidation in her voice.

Junko responded, "Because tomorrow's our high-school entrance ceremony!"

_W-What?_

"High school?"

Junko rolled her eyes, "It isn't any old high school. It's a special school that they call the 'school of hope.' You were chosen to attend there too!"

Mukuro blinked, "Huh?"

"We're going there together!" Junko said.

Mukuro smiled lightly, "You seem happy, Junko-chan."

Junko beamed, "Of course I am! It's making my heart throb with excitement!"

-

"A wind blew past... It was the moment that the two who would plunge Hope's Peak Academy, and ultimately the world, into the depths of despair, first came to the school."

Junko was narrating again. She'd been doing that, and writing in her notebook for the last twenty minutes, as various students walked by, most notably a blue haired girl with a bright smile, and a boy with weird hair and a green hoodie.

Mukuro attempted to engage her sister, "So, narration's your current obsession, Junko-chan?"

"Yeah, sorta," Junko said, "I'm sick of it now, though. This is where our new school lives will begin!"

Mukuro tried to smile along.

_I have to stop her from causing this despairing incident. As much as I care about her, and as much as I want her to do what she loves most... I have to stop her._

They entered the school together, Junko beaming, and Mukuro barely holding back tears.

_I'm sorry to have to betray you, sis. You were always there for me, weren't you?_

Despair comes in many forms. What Mukuro was experiencing was merely one of them.


End file.
